treasure planet rewinded
by cynthiatophklepinger
Summary: Katie robinson would never say she loved jim for as far as she knew she didnt.Until she met Captain Amelias human niece.When the one freind that promised that they'd get through lifes problems together leaves her in the dust does she relize. JimXoc JimXoc
1. Chapter 1

AN~ I am going to start this off with a prologue for a few years before this story takes the time jims dad leaves and a few years in points of veiw on this chapter are practically the same but kaites is 10 minutes earlier even though I put it secound. There is cussing in this. Everyone but Katie her mom and her dad belongs to and in Kaities 3 years later view there is a death just warning you.

JIMS POV  
>I shot up out of bed and looked out the window. Dad was leaving I had to catch him before he leaves. I jumped out of bed and ran past my mom crying at the table and went right to the docks edge but I was too late.<br>"Jim they're leaving. "My childhood friend Katie shouted from where she hangs off the docks.  
>"What are you doing down their?"<br>"I tried to jump on the boat but my dad threw me back off." She replied pulling herself up.  
>"I can't believe the just up and left us Kay they up and left us. Like we mean nothing to them. "I uttered in disbelief.<br>Kaites POV  
>I popped out of bed to hear my mom sobbing to my dad not to leave. He wasn't going to leave today. He canthi promised to help me and Jim make our solar surfers' finished getting dressed and he was already out there on the ship. They were waiting for Jim's dad. I sprinted past him and jumped onto the ship.<br>"You can't just leave us all here so you can go on your adventures! "I screamed at my father some of the men looked at me been told I'm a scary 10 year old.  
>"You need to !"My dad commanded actually picking me up and throwing me off the side of the ship towards the dock. Jim was running down the dock to try to stop his father but he stumbled and lost speed. By the time he got there the ship had left the dock.<br>"Jim they're leaving. "I shouted from where I hung off the edge of the dock.  
>"What are you doing down their "He questioned.<br>"I tried to jump on the boat but my dad threw me back off. "I replied as I pulled myself up.  
>"I can't believe they just up and left us Kay they up and left us. Like we mean nothing. "He uttered and sat down.<br>"We can deal with this "I replied.  
>-3 years later<p>

Kaites POV  
>"Check out this new trick I learned! "I shouted down to Jim as I spiraled towards the earth on my surfer.<br>"KAITIE SOPHIA ROBINSON YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"M mother shouted from the door.  
>I feeling of terror crossed a monster. Jim knows it too she's hit me before when he was at my house and threatened to tell his mom he tried to hit me if he told anyone.<br>"I got to go take care of my surfer will away. Whisper to Jim and run into the house.  
>"What do you need Mother?'<br>"Don't give me that! You were supposed to stay away from that boy! He's to much of a bad influence! "She yelled and smacked me in the face.  
>"He's the bad influence! He is? The only bad influence in our lives was that worthless father of mine leaving us and making you unto the bitch you are today! "I screamed back.<br>"I'm tired of you and I'm tired of this! "My mother screamed grabbing the gun we had near the door for intruders.  
>"M-mom what are you going to do?"I questioned<br>"what I should have done.'  
>Jims POV<br>_-BOOM! I shot rang out from Kaites house and I heard he scream. I ran as fast as I could to see her standing their screaming at her dead mother on the floor.  
>"She killed herself Jim. She said she was tired of me and everything and she killed herself. "She muttered in shock.<br>"Come on I'm taking you to moms. "I tell her taking her hand and walking to the Inn.  
>"Jumbo why are you so late and why Kay is covered in blood...!"My mom questioned then relied something was wrong and called the cops.<br>"Will you stop asking me the same thing over and over I told you usher said she was tired of me and of everything and shot herself! "Katie screamed at the police officer for the seventh time.  
>He finally nodded and left.<br>"Hey we can deal with this somehow "I say to her.

-sorry for the death but it brings the story line to where I need it during what is to happen in the movie


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I haven't watched this movie in like ages. But it was an all time favorite and i now most of it by memory,Except for everything i want to put into this an EPIC FAIL! So if this chapter seems off to the actual movie scene its because i don't have the movie i love so much.-

We were riding our solar surfers in an abandoned construction were doing basic tricks when Jim decided to step up a notch and he went right threw the holes of a still moving construction wheel.I followed him threw and we were almost all the way out when the cops were right on our tail.

Now what were you to love birds doing out riding illegally?"The cop questioned.

"We are not lovebirds. If you were to call us anything, call us partners in crime."I replied.I hated when everyone thought we were a couple.

The cop took us both back to the Inn.

"Okay, thanks for the lift, guys." Jim said trying to get out of trouble with the cops.

"Not so fast! "The first cop commanded.

"We apprehended your son and his friend operating solar vehicles in a restricted area."The second cop explained.

Moving violation nine-zero-four, section fifteen, paragraph - uh..."The first one started to explain when he trailed of forgetting the rest.

" Six."James finished for him.

" Thank you."

"Don't mention it. " Jim replied.

"Jim!"

"as you are aware mam this constitutes a violation of his probation."

"yes yes no i understand but could we"His mom started talking but got interrupted by the good old doctor doppler.

"Pardon me! uh officers if i may interject here i am the noted astropyisis Dr. Delbert Doppler perhaps you heard of Me...no? I have a clipping-" The doctor started but got interrupted.

are you the boys father?" Questioned the cop.

oh no" answered Jim's mom and the Dr. at the same time.

"eww he's just and old friend of the family " Jim's mom continued earning a look from the Dr.

"BACK OFF SIR!" The cops yelled at him.

"Thank you Delbert i will take it from here." Sarah stated.

"Well Sarah if you insist. don't you ever let me do that again"He stated to Sarah.

"Due to repeated violations of statue... C"

"We have impounded his vehicle."

"Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to juvenile hall. " the first cop stated.

"Kiddie hoosegow. " the other added.

"The slammer. " The first continued.

"Thank you, officers."Jim's mom stated. before turning to Jim

It won't. Happen. Again. " She told Jim even though we all knew it was going to happen again.

" We see his type all the time, ma'am." The first cop started off again.

"Wrong choices."the second continued .

"Dead-enders." The first. i picked up they talk in a pattern the first then the second they never break it.

"Losers."

You take care now." The first one said with a tip of his hat.

then they turned to me.

"Wheres your parents?"

"my dad left me and my mom a few years ago"I reply.

"Wheres you mother than."

"Killed herself a few years ago"

"Your that girl?"They replied.I hate when people are like oh there is the parentless mess up.

"I watch after practically my Daughter!" Sarah stated. She was, she took me in i was great help around the Inn. They nodded and repeated the speech.

"Let's motor."The second one said as they rolled out the door.

"I have had it! Do you guys want to go to Juvenile Hall? ls that it?" Jim's mom questioned. Jim just started to clear of tables. I went over to help him.

"Jim? Katie? Look at me." Jim's mom told us.

"lt.'s been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you guys going-" Sarah started.

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around.' Jim stated.

" Those cops just won't get off our-...Forget it." i added and looked down at the table.

"Mrs Hawkins! My juice!" Mrs Dunwidde shouted.

"Yes, l'll be right there,Mrs. Dunwiddie. l just don't want to see you guys ...throw away your entire future." Sarah stated.

"Yeah, what future?" Jim questioned. walking out the door I followed him. We went out and sat on the roof. We were throwing rocks and listening to the conversation going on inside.

" I really don't know how you manage it. to run a business while raising some felons like-felons...fellows...fellow like Jim and a girl like Katie." The doctor stated

"Managing it?l'm at the end of my since there fathers left..well. They've just never you know how smart they are. They built there first solar surfers when they were eight! And yet they are failing at school. They are constantly in trouble,and when I talk to are like strangers to me. I don't know. Delbert I've tried everything-" Sarah stated.

Out of nowhere there was an engine sputter and a ship crashed at the end of the dock.

"Hey, Mister? Mister, you okay in there, right?" Jim questioned as we ran down to the ship.

Jim and I jumped back as a clawed hand slammed up against the window of the spacecraft. The door opened and a strange looking alien came out clutching a chest.

He grabbed onto Jim and I's shirts as he started to

"He's a-comin'. . . can ye hear 'im?! Those gears and gyros, clickin' and whirlin' like the devil 'imself!" He stated sounding pretty crazy.

"Uh, hit yer head there pretty hard, didn'cha?" I questioned as we pulled out of his grasp.

"He's after me chest! That fiendish cyborg, an' his band o' cutthroats! But they'll have to pry it from ol' Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers a'fore I-" he started but went off into a terrible coughing fit and started to collapse. Jim caught him before he fell.

"It's alright. . . C'mon, gimme your arm. . . That's it. . ." Jim commanded as I took up the other side of bones body and we made our way back to the Benbow.

"Mom's gonna love this. . ." Jim groaned sarcastically.

As we walked through the door Jim's mom jumped up and come towards us yelling," James Pleiades Hawkins! What i-"

"Mom, he's hurt! Bad!" Jim interrupted and laid down Bones.

"Me chest, lad. . ." Bones groans as he reaches for his chest. Jim handed it to him and we watched as he put in a code and unlocked it.

"He'll be comin' soon. . ." Bones commented as he pulled a small round object that was covered by a rag and some twine.

"Can't let them find this!" He continued.

" Who's coming?" Jim and I questioned at the same time. He grabbed us by our shirt collars and pulled us closer.

"They cyborg. . ." Bones he whispered. I looked over at Jim and saw he was concentrating on what Bones was saying.

" Beware. . . the cyborg. . . ." He stated gasping for breath as lighting struck, and then falling dead on the floor.

"Oh!. . ." Sarah exclaimed.

I looked outside to see a ship landing outside the Benbow and several figures jumped out.

[We cut to a menacing-looking ship flying down next to the Benbow and landing. Several figures jumped off the ship. lights suddenly shined through the

window.

Jim walked over to the window and opened a slit in the holoblinds. He saw the same figures I saw approaching and quickly shut the holoblinds again. He started to run up the stairs..

"Quick, we gotta go!" He exclaimed and grabbed his mothers wrist dragging her along behind him. Doppler and I stalled for a minute until a beam of energy blasted through the door nearly hitting us.

" believe I'm with Jim on this one!" Doppler exclaimed when we got to the top of the stairs.

The figures burst into the door. They appeared to be started to search through the Inn when a fire started. Doppler flung the window open and looked down to see his carriage outside below us.

"Delilah! Delilah! Stay! Don't move!" He exclaimed as we heard shouting behind us.

"Where is it?!" One yelled.

" It's got to be here somewhere!" Another exclaimed.

"Find it!" A third roared. Doppler was getting ready to jump into the carriage while I fiddled with my bracelet that could turn into a solar surfer, if it worked. It was still a work in process so was the other one that was supposed to turn into a small ship.

The pirates were still shouting downstairs.

"Don't worry, Sarah! I'm an expert in the laws of physical science! On the count of three! One-" Doppler stated as Jim pushes them through.

" THREE!" He exclaimed jumping out after them as I jumped out and pushed the button on my bracelet. It stalled.

"Come on! Work!" I exclaimed and the solar surfer popped out right before I hit the ground. I surfed off in front of the carriage.

"Go, Delilah! Go!" Doppler shouted as the carriage took off and we left the Benbow behind, as it was consumed by flames. As the carriage pulled up on my right I saw Jim pull the strange circular object out of his pocket and take the rag off of it. It was some golden ball.

I landed the surfer as we got to Dr. Doppler's house.


End file.
